1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a display device displays a stereoscopic image or 3D image, the display device may alternately display a left-eye image and a right-eye image. In this case, a frame frequency of an image source signal input to the display device may be different from a driving frequency of the display device. For example, a driving frequency of the display device may be 240 Hz and a frame frequency of the image source signal may be 24 Hz, and a total of 10 left-eye and right-eye images may be displayed in the display device during one frame period of the image source signal.
When the display device displays two different images A and B as a stereoscopic image under such a condition, the display device arranges a left-eye image and a right-eye image of the first image A and a left-eye image and a right-eye image of the second image B to form 10 images during one frame period of the image source signal. Thus, one of the first image A and the second image B may be displayed one more time than the other image when 10 images are formed in one frame period.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.